vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chipper (Five Nights At Freddy's World)
|-|Mr. Chipper= |-|Chipper's Revenge= Summary Chipper is a unlockable character in FNAF World. He is unlocked by completing the Chica's Magic Rainbow minigame in under three minutes. An alternate version of him appears as a secret final boss, Chipper's Revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown. Likely at least Low 2-C Name: Chipper / Chipper's Revenge Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lumber Robot Beaver Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Water Manipulation, Stat Copying, Stat Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Poison Manipulation, Magic Attack Potency: Unknown (At least comparable to Freddy and friends, One of the characters deemed powerful enough to help take on the secret unbeatable boss) | Unknown. Likely at least Universe level+ (Seems to be more powerful than Animdude, Like with Animdude, defeating him causes the game to abruptly end and force the world the be restarted. However, unlike with Animdude, it is unknown exactly what causes this.) Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown. Likely at least Universal+ Durability: Unknown | Unknown. Likely at least Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown | Presumably limitless due to being a robot Range: At least dozens of meters with most of his attacks Standard Equipment: Fourth Wall, Mimic Ball, Buzzsaws Intelligence: Unknown | Unknown, but seems to be well aware of worlds other than his own Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techiniques: * Hocus Pocus (Mr. Chipper) - Using Magic, Mr. Chipper transforms his opponent into a much weaker enemy, astronomically dropping all their stats and making them easy to dispatch. * Buzzsaw (Mr. Chipper) - Throws a lethal buzzsaw which cuts through multiple foes. * Mimic Ball (Mr. Chipper) - Summons a small, seemingly invincible ball creature. Whenever Mr. Chipper or one of his allies uses a move, the ball will mimic the move at its full potency, essentially doubling its power and effectiveness. * Snowball (Chipper's Revenge) - Fires a lethal barrage of snowballs that inflict heavy damage on all enemies in the vicinity. * Esc Key (Chipper's Revenge) - Causing glitches in reality, this move has a chance to instantly kill/destroy any and all opponents. * Fourth Wall (Chipper's Revenge) - A glowing, spectral wall is slammed into Chipper's Revenge's foes. This attack ignores the enemies' defenses while also doing massive amounts of damage. * Jumpscare (Chipper's Revenge) - Stuns enemies with a painfully loud scream, allowing Chipper's Revenge more chances to attack. * Toxic Bite (Chipper's Revenge) - Bites the enemy wit sharp fangs, spreading a deadly poison throughout their body. This poison seems capable of hurting non-organic enemies, as well. * Waterhose (Chipper's Revenge) - Fires a powerful blast of water that instantly kills any enemies low on health. Key: Mr. Chipper | Chipper's Revenge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's Profile (Speed was equalized, and it was Chipper's Revenge against Darkspine Sonic) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Water Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:FNAF World Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters